i need you
by Lou92
Summary: my first fanfic. be nice :


Disclaimer. I do not own. Characters belong to the wonderful Thomas Harris. :)

this is my first one, i am young and make mistakes so please only positive comments, im rubbish at spelling, grammer but i try. so if theres mistakes im sorry. :P

Special agent Clarice Starling sat in a car outside her house for the first time since she left it to fulfil her duties as such an uncorrupted FBI agent would feel compelled to do. After her events at the Chesapeake house, she had been forced to stay in hospital for vigorous tests upon herself. The doctors at the Baltimore hospital felt the necessity to test her again and again for any signs of sexual activities. They believed that a Monster such as he would have no trouble forcing themselves upon the vulnerable state starling was in. The truth behind how Hannibal Lecter penetrated Clarice Starling, was far more terrible then any good person would have dared to believe. No, not physical. But yet he demanded everything else she could mentally give him, probing himself again and again into her mind from the moment they first met all those years ago through the game of quid pro quo. The men who slipped on the rubber gloves so not to touch her while examining, did not gaze into Starling's eyes, as the fact that he had let her go unscathed terrified them more than if Hannibal Lecter had eaten her. What was it about her that made her immune to the devil?

Starling's eyes were glazed and reflected Orion from the sky. Agent Frank Bennings was speaking to her. "Say Starling, we better had been getting in. Its late you must be tired." Starling retracted herself from her thoughts. She had grown tiresome already of having a full time FBI agent as a body guard. No one believed her that she did not think that Dr Lecter would come for her. Well unless she asked him to, but she had kept that piece of information from her fellow agents. "Come on then." Starling said as getting herself out of the passenger seat of the car. There was no point fighting his presence in her life. She had to make it bearable for the both of them until she could think of what to do.

Starling poured two inches of Jack Daniels into two tumblers and handed one of them to Agent Bennings after downing her own. Agent Bennings was on the make shift bed in the living room of starlings house and was eyeing her in a peculiar way. Agent Bennings had tried to hide the fact that he was terrified of the situation he was in, but Starling could see through his tough man attitude. She knew that he was afraid if Dr Lecter did try to visit her he would be on the receiving end of his knife or worse, those famous teeth. Starling turned to him and was the first to speak, "Is everything alright with the sleeping arrangements agent Bennings?"

"There fine Starling." He replied, "Thanks for your trouble."

"Much obliged Agent Bennings."

"Please call me Frank, Clarice."  
"Sure goodnight Frank." Starling hesitated. Not many people called her Clarice these days, it was his name for her and its use from another being left her breathless for reasons she could not understand. Crawling into her own bed she felt so alone. Hearing her name spoken aloud filled her with an emotion she was repressing as much as possible in her deep unconsciousness. Tomorrow was her hearing with the FBI, she was sure she was in big trouble with the men above her. Crawford himself had rang her once during her stay in hospital, his voice cold and distant and yet not far away enough for Starling to miss the twang of disappointment at her behaviour. Starling closed her eyes tight, she refused to cry at this situation. She just felt so lost, everything was a blur.

She remembers flashes of her time with Dr Lecter in that house. FLASH, Krendler dying on the table. FLASH, Krendlers open head. FLASH, Dr Lecter's head dangerously close to hers, his lips slightly pursed, Starling swallowed hard at the thought. She didn't want to remember what happened, her life had changed so much since meeting Dr Lecter and this change was the reason why she was about to lose her life. The FBI was her life, living hard by the rules and yet she had failed. She worried what her dead dad would think. Would he condemn her for rescuing a monster from death by torture just like Mr Crawford had?

Tomorrow would bring to Starling the consequences of her actions, a hearing lasting many tedious days. No-one could understand why she had rescued a serial killer, not even Ardelia understood. She had come to visit Starling in hospital and got stick in the press for it, being called 'Mrs Lecter's maid of honour'. Now Ardelia kept her communications purely on the phone, the calls distant and her voice sad and low. Starling had pushed everyone away by doing what she did and now it was time to begin a new life which she had no idea where to start. But first she had to close her life as it was now and take whatever punishment was coming. Although it was true that she could never truly cut off all ties with her old world, there was one man who would never leave, just as Hannibal Lecter never left Starling's thoughts.

_The man strolled through his rented house with ease and precise balance. Mixing his drink, a lillet and a slice of orange, he then took his seat in front of the fireplace. He picked up a newspaper from the arm of his chair with his left hand. Having only temporarily dislocated his fingers and wrist with the back of the knife he had managed to get out of Starling's handcuffs without harm. The newspaper was the tattler which was following Starling's demise as a FBI agent with exquisite detail. They were calling her 'Mrs Lecter' now and this amused him. He wondered if Agent Clarice Starling was still denying her feelings for him. Impossible to predict though she was he knew she didn't just rescue him for the same reasons for rescuing those lambs and he could only think of one other reason. The thought made him feel for once in his life, strangely lonely. _

_Doctor Lecter discovered from the newspaper that it was Starling's hearing tomorrow, she was in trouble for rescuing him. Hmmmmm, I was her damsel in distress he thought. He wondered if she was scared or worried or even if she was thinking of him. He still found it impossible to predict her emotions or her behaviours. He knew the press would be there when she went into Quantico and he could watch her on the television, but yet he just had to see her. There parting was indeed such sweet sorrow and he did feel that they had unfinished business with that unrequited kiss. Yes, he thought. It was time for Hannibal to see Clarice again. He had been rather worried about how she was coping although he did find it amusing that they were now treating her how they treated him yet she might lack the perspective to cope. They had performed many mental and physical tests on her for almost a month since the events at muskrat farm. He had got sorted out in this house and had even bought himself tickets to the opera and yet she had been alone. Starling is a warrior though and he knew she was fine. Hannibal Lecter's mind was made up. Tomorrow he would visit Clarice Starling at her hearing._

Both Starling and Agent Bennings were ready and in the car before it was light in the morning as the hearing would start early. Starling was in the passenger seat as for now she wasn't trusted to drive in case she tried to escape, now she was being treated like a criminal. Clarice had not dressed up for the occasion, just baggy sweats and a denim jacket. Her hair was never any bother for her and it hung loosely at the back of her head in a loose ponytail and her face had a lack of makeup. She didn't feel like making much of an effort, she didn't particularly care what happened to her.

"So Starling, you know what you going to say today?" Agent Bennings said to her while starting the car.

"I'll just say what I remember of what happened, it's all I can say really. I take it you will be with me throughout?"

"Yes, were stuck with each other now."

Starling's mustang purred along the high street towards Quantico. Oh how Starling missed driving her. "You don't suppose I could drive my car just the way up there?"

"Nah, sorry Starling, you know I couldn't let you."

Starling stared out the window. The truth was that she didn't know what she was going to say at her hearing, she didn't even know herself why she had rescued Dr Lecter. The truth was she just didn't want him dead. She wanted him alive. Starling and agent Bennings sat in silence for the rest of the way to her hearing. It was only till when they neared the entry to the building that Frank cried out.

"Jesus Starling, duck down. You see how many people out here?"

The press were swarming around the entrance and also a surprising amount of people wanting to ogle at the bride of Frankenstein as some called her. Starling now started to feel the sticky nerves of walking through these people, some believed that she had let Dr Lecter escape purposely and these people may be friends or relatives of his victims wanting their revenge somehow. The car pulled up at the side of the road and she and Agent Bennings were going to have to walk through the entrance. Starling's heart was racing as she rose from ducking down to hide.

"You ready Starling?"

Starling swallowed hard, "come on then, now or never."

For Starling opening the car door was similar to her feelings when she left the lead SWAT vehicles in various raids she had been involved in, except for the absence of the body armour and her gun. Her hand hung loosely at her side, now empty and alone. Starling dodged the busy traffic as she walked around the car to meet Agent Bennings who had to walk her in the building. They began walking through the press, Bennings pushing a way through for her and all the time questions were being fired at her and various microphones were pushed into her face.

"Is it true you let Hannibal Lecter escape...? Are these the basis of your charges today...What are your feelings towards Hannibal Lecter?" and so the questions continued.  
Bennings was finding it hard to find a path through the people and Starling was stuck in the middle of them all. Bennings pulled his phone out his pocket to ask for assistance in getting her into the building. People were pulling her and shoving her and as more people had arrived they formed a barricade in front of the entrance so she could not get in. Starling pushed back remembering items of her training in crowd control but it was no use, the questions rang in her ear causing her panic. Her heart raced. Lungs filling but yet she could not get enough breath. Agent Bennings was holding her so that they could work their way back to the car and that was there it happened. Starling was looking towards the road when she saw him over the road looking straight into her eyes. Pushing agent Bennings out the way she raced forward, panic being overtaken by another emotion she couldn't quite place. She had to get to him, it wasn't safe he had to get away, she would hand him in. Could she hand him in? As she rushed she couldn't hear the cries of Bennings, nor did she hear the screech of tires as the car lost control and slammed straight into her with an incredible force she was thrown into the air. Hitting the ground her eyes flashed upon that last sight of those dark maroon eyes before she lost all consciousness.

_Hannibal Lecter was worried .He had seen the car and shouted out to her but she was just transfixed upon him that she just couldn't understand. He had left the scene as quick as it happened, his coat tails disappearing around the corner just as she hit the floor. It was too dangerous to him to stay. Sure if it was anywhere else he would have helped Clarice, but a place surrounded by FBI Agents is not a good place for a serial killer to be hiding among. Perhaps if only a few noticed him he could have away with them with a flick of his harpy but that place was too surrounded with people and the paparazzi. Now he sat in his elegant rented living room before the fire and almost 2 hours had passed since Clarice had been taken to hospital. He had not eaten or left this seat since he had arrived and had no plans to do so soon ,his eyes being transfixed upon the television and listening to every word of the news. There had not been many updates on Clarice's condition except that she was in intensive care. The main story was of how the car had sped towards her swerved to hit her then had driven off. The police had no idea who had hit and run but inquires that were being carried out currently. _

_One thought however, made Doctor Lecter tilt his head and the sparks were visible flying outwardly from his eyes .She had seen him he was sure of it and had made towards him almost desperately. He hadn't told that agent she had with her of his presence, she had just tried to get to him. She wants me, he thought. A smile formed on Hannibal Lecter's lips, a sight that would frighten most. Hannibal wasn't used to being worried; sure he was interested at how she was coping after her being massacred after her shooting of Evelda Drumgo but this was different. A news update on the television drew Hannibal from his thoughts. _

"_Clarice Starling is stable and conscious. Her injuries we are not sure of but they are said to not be life threatening. It is still unknown who was driving...."_

_Hannibal Lecter stopped listening. He rose from his chair to his table and took out a fresh piece of paper and began to write a letter, a letter to his Clarice._

Clarice had been awake for about an hour. She felt weak and her body ached but there were no major injuries to her. She had a cut to her face and a bandage across her arm to stop bleeding from a deep graze there, the only other pain from bruises across her body. She glanced towards her door from her room and saw the shadows of people through the frosted glass. She had tight security due to what had happened. Starling no longer felt lonely, she had seen him. Hannibal Lecter had come to see her; he had wanted to see her and for some strange reason this deeply pleased her. No! She told herself. It only pleased her because she could hand him in. He needs to be in an asylum, she would hand him in. Wouldn't she? Starling turned and fell into an angry sleep her thoughts tormenting and toying with her just as he does.

When Starling woke it was dark, she must have slept for a while. A nurse was talking to her; her entry to the room must have woken her.

"Those came for you." She spoke with a foreign accent and pointed to a vase in the corner with a dozen of the most exquisite red roses she had ever seen, filling the bouquet were ferns and small pink flowers to complement each to one another.

"Here this came with it; you must have quite the admirer." The nurse winked at her and left the room after handing a letter over to Starling.

She mustn't watch the news thought Starling or she would never have given me this letter. The security outside her door must be lacking in securing too, this information might provide useful to her later. Starling opened the letter her heart racing glad as she was no longer fitted to an elecocardiogram.

_Clarice,  
I am deeply flattered how much you wanted me that you would risk your life. I wonder though, did you not want to hand me in? Or want to tell your friends at the FBI of my presence? Hmmmmm Clarice I wonder. Unfortunately I could not help you after your tragic misfortune although I was fairly sure you would be fine. A warrior such you are. _

_Seeing you today deeply pleased me. You do know how I like to look at you, however drab you looked today to the rest of them I thought you looked beautiful considering. Now here I am thinking, what I shall do with you. I promised you that I would never come around but in recent times now your feelings are clear feel I have to go back on that promise. I promise you now that in the very near future I will call on you Clarice. Our last goodbye was rather dull don't you think? We're going to have some fun Clarice. _

_Ta, Ta for now._

_Your old pal, H._

Starling's heart raced, she felt exhilarated and yet afraid. This was not what she wanted, there next meeting was to be on her terms. What had happened to her that she didn't hand him in even she didn't understand. She had to get out of this hospital. She got out of her bed and walked out the door.

Little did Starling know she was not the first to read her letter. The FBI's Jack Crawford had read it before her the nurse handing it in to the security and them to him. He had made the decision to give it to Starling because he wanted to know where her loyalties lay. He knew that she had rescued him but she wanted to know if she wait for him or turn the letter in and get protection. 'What was it between them?' he thought to himself. He needed to be able to trust Starling, that way he could help her in her hearing. True he was almost retiring but he still could help her not receive serious punishment if only she handed in that letter. His phone rang while he sat in the armoured surveillance van outside the hospital.

"Crawford."  
"Sir, Starling has gone."  
"Gone! How? When?"

"The nurse just went in her room and found it empty. She must have left 10 minutes ago. Do you think it was Lecter?"  
A pause before "Just find her, and tell those agents on duty if she isn't found in one piece I will do everything I can to destroy them completely. Get hold of Pearson, tell him what happened and tell him to get everyone he can down here. I'll meet them in 15 minutes outside the front once we know what happened from CCTV." At this Crawford hung up the phone. Turning his back on the door to the van he was pale-faced and shaky while he made himself an Alka-Seltzer.

_Dr Lecter was not surprised to see undercover SWAT vans positioned around the streets near the hospital. They must have read his letter, or maybe he thought this was just precaution to any unwanted visitors. Luckily for him though, he was a wanted visitor he was sure of it. Dr Lecter had dressed for the occasion with hat and sunglasses combination so no to be noticed. Those who saw him thought of him as a modern gentleman who was just going about his business. Well yes, Dr Lecter chuckled to himself, he was going about his business as his business was Clarice and she knew it. He wanted to write her a letter telling him of his arrival in her life again as he saw it would be rude not to, just as it would be rude of her not to accept his invitation of his visit. His plan was to pretend to be a doctor, well it wasn't quite pretending as he was a doctor, but he wanted to pretend he was a doctor at the hospital and that way he and Starling could catch up while he attended to her needs. _

_It was then that outside the hospital that he saw Jack Crawford with what could only be many undercover agents, all packing from what he could tell. Plan B thought Doctor Lecter, to retreat and regroup later. He wasn't going to break his promise to Clarice that he would call on her very soon just due to Crawford and his men. He turned and began to walk down the road as at the end there was an alley to go around the back of the hospital that might be useful to him. A passerby wondered why this smartly dressed man was turning into a dark and desolate alley but when they looked back on him he had disappeared into the darkness like a distant shadow._

Starling had made ground since leaving her room. She had managed to get out undetected as those who guarded her room were busy flirting with the nurses. Typical men, Starling thought, they only think with what's between their legs. Her next task was to get out of her hospital gown; her eyes were wide as she looked down the corridor. A small door marked 'staff only' appealed to her and she went in. Aha, she thought although her brain was still groggy from her pain killers she knew this was where the staff kept their clothes to change into after their shifts. There were blue lockers down one side of the wall and former tech agent Starling had no bother opening the first three. The first being a man's locker, the second a female who mustn't eat to be that skinny, but the last one had a women's jeans and jumper with a hood which fitted perfect. After stuffing the clothes in the locker she left the room. The hospital was blinding white and had that distinct hospital smell. It was nagging at the back of her mouth like a loose tooth, she did not like to be in hospitals too long for it reminded her of her father's death. After the shot that killed him he had lasted nearly a month and she had visited him every evening with her mother and brothers.

Her thoughts started to jumble her emotions and she felt herself aided by the drugs she was on, lose herself. When Starling became aware that she wasn't being herself, she was worried as her usual senses were lacking which meant she had to be extra careful about not being spotted by anyone. To be honest with herself she was beginning to lose hope, she didn't know where she was going or what she was trying to do when she finally saw a back entrance that ambulances used. She ran through it while someone called, she prayed they weren't calling to her. Once out the door she ran till her lungs couldn't hold her breathe anymore and she tucked herself into an extremely dark alley way amongst two bins do that she couldn't be spotted unless a torch was shone directly above the bins. She was surprised at how a month of no exercise had caused her to become so unfit, but she hadn't felt the need for exercise anymore. She had been feeling lost from herself for way over a month now, she had lasted longer than her long dead dad.

Sitting on the floor away from sight in that desolate alley near the hospital Starling pulled her knees up to her head and rested her chin on them like she did as a child. She remembered what happened before she had been hit by a car. He was there. Dr Lecter. Starling was wondering why was he there, to suck another tear from her pain of losing everything she had known and sought for. But in the letter he said that he knew she wanted him. Starling unfolded the letter from in her pocket and reread it. He said that she had risked her life because she wanted him. Had she? She remembered seeing him and yes, instead of running away from him or telling agent Bennings that he was there she had ran towards him. Her stomach went cold and she suddenly felt sick. She, Clarice Starling wanted Hannibal Lecter but why? If she wanted to hand him in she would have told Bennings. If she wanted him to go free she would have ignored him. But yet she had run toward him ignoring all dangers of traffic hence her current state. Her body ached awfully and as her shoulders shook she began to cry. Thick and fast tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them with her letter from Dr Lecter. She curled into a ball on the floor having reached the peak of what her body could take emotionally and physically. Starling lay on the floor shaking and crying in her break down hopelessly alone falling into an unconscious state of sleep.

_Dr Lecter hid in the shadows outside the back entrance to _the hospital dangerously close to a couple of FBI agents having a cigarette whilst discussing the whereabouts of his Clarice Starling.

"_Starling can't be in there though Frank, Crawford sent all he could around the whole hospital and the grounds and there's no sign of her or Lecter."_

"_What about the CCTV footage outside her door?"_

"_Ah, that's what Crawford is so angry about, apparently there's a blind spot right outside her door. And her hospital blouse was just found in the staff room. She picked the locks and nicked the clothes out a locker and she got out the hospital that way. She was seen entering the staff room on the cameras but she snuck out with a few others so it's impossible to tell which way she went."_

"_At least we know Lecter didn't take her or we would have no way of finding her once she was in his stomach."_

"_Maybe it would be good if he did find her then. I wouldn't say she didn't deserve it. She helped him kill Paul."_

"_You listen to the press too much! Right we had better get back to it or we will be at the end of Crawford's fury. Come on."_

_Dr Lecter sat listening to this conversation with great care not to move so not to be spotted. If he was spotted he could kill them with a flick of his wrist in seconds but he didn't want the attention of having two FBI agents going missing, it might interrupt his plans. It was true that his natural demeanour was still, the only movement during listening to the conversation was a slight flare of his nostrils which was enough to frighten the bravest man. Dr Lecter was upset with Starling as she had been rude to upset his request to a meeting and she knew how he treated rude people. Still, this did not matter to Dr Lecter for now as his current feelings towards Starling were that he was worried. She was out alone in the dark and cold recovering from being hit by a car. He himself didn't know the extent of her injuries and yet in the healthiest person it wouldn't take long out here for them to succumb to hypothermia. In Starling he dreaded to think how long she had of consciousness left in her drained body. He knew she had been drained since their last meeting and he felt it warming to know that it was because of him. He had left her alive after she had saved his life, and in doing so had sparked an investigation from the FBI as to why she had rescued him. It was time for him to pay off his debt to Starling for now she was his damsel in distress. He knew she wouldn't have got far; she was weak from her injuries and the drugs they had given her. This reminded Dr Lecter of when she was weak on the morphine he had given her, listening to her stumbling down the stairs had exhilarated him almost beyond his limits. He did love his games. _

_Dr Lecter decided to walk down the alley he had gone down to get to the back of the hospital. That way he could get to the front of the hospital without attracting attention as it was strange for a man such as himself to be wearing sunglasses when it was dark. It was dangerous for him to be around so many of the FBI, he most certainly did not want to be incarcerated again now he had got used to his freedom especially as he now had great insight to Clarice's true feelings. She needed him as much as he needed her. No longer did he need her to replace his dead sister and he was sure he wasn't a replacement of her father. The look in her eyes when she saw him was a look of longing and as he flared his nostrils he was sure he smelt the stench of pheromones, the animal sexual urge was clear from her. Perhaps it was due to him being the only man who ever understood her. Dr Lecter had been with women before but none who knew who he was every wanted to be with him. He was interested and curious about her from the moment he met her but it was that moment when their fingers touched in Memphis it hit him how special she was. She had chosen to see him, well not because she necessarily wanted him then but because she wasn't afraid to get what she needed. She was a warrior and could never be predicted and this made him slightly scared of her. His plans once he found her weren't clear in his head, he wanted to speak with her and see if his assumptions about her feelings were correct .Perhaps he would take her to his rented house, as his car wasn't far. Then he could rescue her from the horrors of the FBI and she could enter into his own horrors of life. Only time would tell what would happen. As he walked down the alley he heard a sound, someone struggling to breath between two dirty black bins. He peered over them and saw Clarice Starling battling with consciousness._

Starling was panicking; she had regained consciousness and had tried to get up but had collapsed. It had been ages since she had eaten and as her pain killers wore off she was in agony. The bandage across her arm had become loose in the rain and her cut had started bleeding again and was running down her arm. She realised that her ribs were bruised and she clutched at her side fighting for breath as she was thrown into the dark depths of a panic attack. It was then that she realised someone was talking to her in a low deep voice. She couldn't place who the person was but their presence was enough to calm her frightened heart. Starling felt warm hands upon her face raising her head up so she could breathe properly. Through the rain she couldn't make out her saviours face yet she instantly knew who it was as through the rain bright maroon eyes shone at her their pupils pinpointed with red. The old Starling would have panicked at this but the new one after seeing the world now for what it really was, felt instantly calm at the presence of Dr Lecter. She knew now she would be safe from the monsters in the FBI, he would rescue her from that. Her last act before blacking out she wouldn't remember but it would never leave Dr Lecter's mind. She looked up into his eyes and spoke softly.

"Take me Hannibal."

Dr Lecter sat in a room where Starling lay in her bed. He had warmed her up slowly to prevent the hypothermia from haunting her any longer and now for the second time in their lives he had saved her from death and put her to bed whilst never leaving her side. Granted it wasn't his bed that would have been rude of him. Though her last words to him did have their sexual appeal to him, the thought of taking Clarice Starling was indeed appealing to him. He could finally finish what he had started all those years ago, it was true in his mind that they needed to secure their bond they had made throughout the years if them living together was going to work. Then again maybe he was getting ahead of himself, he had noticed a considerable change in her over the last month but would she truly give up all she had had in life and not hand him in to authorities. That he could never be sure of. He drew himself out of his thoughts when he heard her stirring.

Starling woke for the second time of her life in a strange room, wearing silk and her body had again been scented with mint. She knew before she looked up that Dr Lecter was sitting just in front of her bed. When she did look into his eyes she wanted to him to speak first, just as she had wanted him to during their games of quid pro quo. But Dr Lecter was aware of this and he decided to do as she wished this once and he hoped she would repay this favour.

"So tell me Clarice, what made you leave that hospital? If you had been in that rain much longer I'm afraid you may not have been so lucky. You are going to be alright now though, however, it was rather rude of you to decline my offer of a visit."

"I'm sorry Dr Lecter. I read the letter and I just didn't want you to come to see me."

"Tell me why."

"I wanted it on my terms, I wasn't ready to see you again Dr Lecter. I wasn't ready for anything at all, now it looks like I have no choice but to stay with you."

"This is where you are mistaken" He put both his hands up as if to show his innocence.

"Your hand?"

"You didn't think I cut my hand off did you? And now you do have a choice. I could leave you hear with a phone and you can make out that I took you and left you again. But is that what you want? The FBI have used you and they are about to throw you away. If you go back you suffer punishments for your part in Krendlers murder. "

"I don't want that Dr Lecter." What would Starling do if she lived with Hannibal Lecter? She was unsure of her feelings for him, before she would have handed him in as soon as she had seen him. What was wrong with her, he's a monster? Starling knew that the FBI was her downfall; if she went back to it she would have nothing. Not unless she had something to exchange with them, but could she really hand Dr Lecter in to them. She was tainted; they would never treat her the same way. Her career in the FBI had long failed. But what if she did hand in Dr Lecter; it was enough to rescue her name out of the mud with the press. Perhaps Dr Lecter saw her line of thought because he rose from the chair and came at her.

"Do you really think the world would accept you back Clarice? I would never deny myself my freedom nor let you take it from me. Why did you run towards me when you saw me? Do you even know what you said to me in that alley yesterday? Hmmm, Clarice perhaps I should remind you. You said to me to take you. And you called me Hannibal. Didn't remember that did you?"  
Starling looked away from him. Right now for the first time in a long time she felt safe. She felt safe with a serial killer, with Hannibal Lecter. She could deny her feelings for him. She couldn't give him to the FBI; he would surely get the needle this time. She most certainly didn't want the only man that had ever understood her to die, it was the reason she had rescued him. She wanted him in her life. At this stage of her thoughts, many windows aligned for her and she saw the truth finally and the results were her tears flooding down her cheeks and she laid sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Dr Lecter stood watching her and still couldn't place why she was crying. He pulled a suitcase from the floor at his side and laid it on her and opened it.

"Look Clarice, here is everything you need to live a life without the FBI. Plane tickets, details of a garage with a car in it and details of how to get to a house I own in Buenos Aires. You have false documents and enough money to live forever undetected. One catch however is that you will never see me again, or perhaps that is a blessing to you. So go on there are clothes in the closet to your left, take them and leave if it is what you wish."  
At this Dr Lecter left the room to go into the depths of his borrowed house. He sunk into his favourite arm chair and drank his ice cold drink. He was deep in thought but it was impossible to know what he was thinking, his eyes shone red a few times with an emotion that could not be placed. A few hours passed and Dr Lecter fell into an exhausted sleep. He was not as young as he used to be and had stayed awake for a long time to tend to Starling. His sleep was interrupted with dreams that were known only to him and he muttered a few non coherent words during his sleep, the glass from his hand falling to the floor and smashing but yet he did not wake.

Starling had gone through the suitcase thoroughly whilst thinking. Dr Lecter had thought of everything to make sure she had a good life but it wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't what she had wanted since they had first met in Baltimore, they had always been drawn to each other. It would be a challenging life but she knew that now recent events had changed everything she wanted a life with Dr Lecter. She got up from the bed and stood slowly as she felt dizzy, possibly still from lack of food. She found herself wearing black silk, how inappropriate of Dr Lecter she thought. She started her journey to find Dr Lecter in the dark house. The stairs were particularly difficult for her to descend but like a month earlier she managed it eventually. She looked in many rooms before she heard a small smashing sound from a room just to her left which she promptly entered. And there was Dr Lecter sitting asleep before the fireplace which had gone out. She walked towards him in a whisper of silk and stood before him. She wasn't afraid; she didn't feel anything at this new stage of her life.

Dr Lecter woke as he sensed her presence in the room and as he opened his eyes his breath stopped in his throat. He stood and took a step closer towards her. Her eyes were sad and her smile was soft. The suitcase was not here, for him it didn't even need to exist for here was Clarice starling in front of him in such inviting clothes. Dr Lecter smiled at his own cunning. She took a step closer to him and spoke in a whisper. "This is what I want."

It was all Dr Lecter needed to hear. He lifted her up and held her close to him carrying her across the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Stopping just outside his door he put her down and looked into her eyes. Starling lifted her head to meet his lips and they shared a kiss unlike any others have felt, it sealed their lives together.


End file.
